Secret Message
by supernova316
Summary: Fire Emblem: Sacred Stones. Oneshot. How do you say I love you in four sentences? Innes knows how.


_**Author's Notes:**_

_**Disclaimer: I would really wish that I own Fire Emblem, but, sadly, I don't.**_

_**This is another drabble by my bored thoughts.**_

_**Sorry for the unnecessary mistakes and errors.**_

_**Just read, and review, of course.**_

_

* * *

_

_**Fire Emblem: Sacred Stones**_

_**Secret Message**_

I watched her carefully as she prayed in front of the altar. She was very quiet; her hands laced around each other and her eyes closed. In fact, she was not moving at all, for her concentration was completely in her prayers.

I continued to watch her for the next hour, silently observing if she was not really moving. You see, I was crouching behind the altar, peeping through a gap of space beside the deity that she worshipped. I often come to this place to observe her. I wanted to see the face of the woman I have secretly loved all this time. And so until she stops to pray, I will continue to stare at her in this place everyday.

When she opened her eyes, her prayer was done. I saw how the radiance and beauty, which she often boasted of, was reflected in the illumination of her olive eyes. It was like she stepped into a higher level of holiness.

I was about to leave my hiding place when her eyes wandered in my direction. Bah, she would not see me, of course, for the gap in the wall was too thin and small to be noticed. Instead of leaving, I waited for her to go out of the chapel before I do.

But alas, together with the strong beating of my heart, she walked in my direction, behind the altar. She took a quick look between the gaps and turned away instantly. Good thing she did not notice me, for I will go crazy, for sure.

She started to walk away, and I was starting to feel really confident. It was like this every single day; she would take a quick look in the gap where my eyes were wide open and then she would turn away all of a sudden, as if she had seen nothing.

She stopped by the doorway. "Innes,"

Air hitched my throat and I almost choked. My palms began to sweat and my pulse rate was increasing. I froze in my place and waited if I had just misheard her.

"Innes," she called my name once again. This time, I knew she was serious, for the tone of her voice was stern and firm.

I braced myself for what was going to happen and stepped out from my hiding place. Funny, isn't it? The brave Frelian Prince was afraid of a woman. I took a deep breath and pretended that I was undaunted and impervious.

"Yes." I said; my voice high and mighty.

She turned to face me with a face I have never seen before. I always see her as a bubbly lady who told everyone that she was beautiful. Well, yes, she's beautiful and fine-looking, but she does not need to proclaim it to everyone. She looked like an angel and I almost melted at the sight of her.

"Why are you here? Is it your business to stalk me as I pray?" she asked; her voice full of the same high and might that I have. She was very confident, and she was proud of it. She was so obnoxious, but it fitted her perfectly. Princesses are supposed to be obnoxious, just like my sister, Tana. "The Princess is asking you, why are you here?"

"I am a Prince, if you do not know," I scoffed at her, my head held high. "And I have the rights and privileges in this castle of yours. As a Princess, you should know that."

I walked past her, through the doors of the chapel. I could only imagine her face turning bright red at my simple insult. I have always wanted to annoy her, simply, because she talks back with more edge, overpowering the last blow I have given her.

And also, she looks cute when she gets angry.

I slowed my pace down, careful not to get too far away from her for I know that she will throw a stone back at me. And she did, after a few moments of silence, she answered back.

"This is my castle, _Prince Innes_," she stressed on my name, emphasizing that she had put on the 'Prince' part. "Disrespecting the owner of the castle is, beyond doubt, not an attitude of someone in the upper class. How shocking it is to know that you were not thought about proper etiquette!"

I counted ten seconds as I froze on my spot again. Calm down, Innes. I should not fight back at this conceited woman. I love her, I reminded myself. And because I love her, I have the responsibility to make her say whatever she wants to say without contradicting her. If I fight back, I would not only lose the chance of making her happy, but also, I will lose myself. A Prince should be proper, as what mother had told me. I started to walk away again, increasing the distance between us.

"Are you just going to turn your back and walk away from a Princess?" She almost shouted as I continued my pace. "You are certainly not a gentleman, Innes."

I stopped and turned slowly to face her complaining figure. At once, all my anger and hate was gone when I saw her face once again. I chose my words carefully and decided to be true to myself.

"**I**

never told you that I am a gentleman. I am just a Prince whose

**love **

is dedicated for his country. I am sorry for all my imperfections. I am not perfect, unlike

**you**,

**L'Arachel.**"

I wished she had gotten the secret message that I longed to tell her. I hope she would find the emotion hidden with that huge blow in her ego. For if she opens her mouth one more time, I don't think I could keep my emotions in place any longer.

_Can't you see that I love you?_


End file.
